


Not His Type

by courtingstars (FallingSilver)



Series: Loving Fire (KagaKuro) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bakagami, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kagami is Kurokosexual, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slash, Teenage Dorks, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingSilver/pseuds/courtingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami likes guys, and he knows it. And he has a type—or so he thinks. But then Kuroko comes along, and shatters his assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His Type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KagaKuro Week 2015, Day Six: Confessions. Full notes can be found on my [Tumblr](http://courtingstars.tumblr.com/post/131002725052/not-his-type-fic-for-kagakuro-week-day-six). Please note that this fic contains UST, sexual attraction, and brief references to teen sexuality, so I chose not to archive warnings.

The thing was, Kagami already knew he was into dudes.

He knew before he went back to Japan. He had even kissed a few guys, in America. The first one was just some neighborhood kid. White, freckled. They were screwing around in a park, with nobody else around, shoving each other and wrestling. But then for some reason, a kiss happened. Kagami couldn’t even remember which one of them did it. They sort of laughed about it afterward, and that was all.

The guy had been pretty ordinary. Athletic, strong calves. He was into soccer, and played basketball on the side. Kagami figured that was more or less his type.

That was in elementary school. Then in seventh grade, he got his first real crush, on this cute Latino guy with toned shoulders and a mop of wavy dark hair. He was shorter than Kagami, but that wasn't saying much, since a lot of guys were shorter. And he was kind of quiet. He spent most of his time drawing on his sneakers. But damn, that kid could sure fill out a t-shirt.

Kagami was pretty clumsy about the whole thing. Like, not smooth at all. The guy caught him staring multiple times, even once when they were changing in the locker room after gym class. Then Kagami realized he wasn’t freaking out about it. Actually, he looked sort of curious. Maybe even a little flattered.

Long story short, they kissed behind the bleachers a couple times. Kagami even asked him out. He said he would think about it. Then a month later, it turned out his family was moving to a new state. Which sucked.

After that, Kagami’s dad started talking about moving back to Japan. Then all the drama went down with Himuro, and Kagami figured it might be nice to get out of L.A. for a while. Which was probably him being a huge chicken, but whatever.

He knew a lot of Japanese people weren’t cool with the whole gay thing. That was true about a ton of places, though. He figured it didn’t matter much—not right away, at least. He wanted to focus on basketball. It wasn’t like he was going to go around hitting on every cute guy he saw.

And he was right. During his first year in Japan, he hardly even thought about it. He was too busy being pissed off at how much Japanese basketball players sucked. Sure, there were a couple of good-looking guys in his class. Maybe he would have gone along with it, if one of them had made a move. But either they didn’t like guys, or they were being subtle. Kagami couldn’t work with subtle.

Whatever, though. He didn’t lose any sleep over it. Because the truth was, they weren’t that hot to him. Not even the hottest guys at his school, the ones the girls wouldn’t stop squealing about. Maybe he was just more into American dudes or something.

Or so he thought. Until he went to Seirin.

It didn’t happen right off the bat. Or at least, Kagami didn’t notice. But that made sense, because a lot of stuff was going on. First he turned in his application to join the basketball club, and met his senpais. They were a little weird, kind of dorky. But they seemed all right. Then, on the first day of practice, he met Kuroko.

And Kuroko was, err… different. On so many levels it was hard to count. Kagami spent the first few weeks just getting the creeps from the guy, because who the hell appeared out of nowhere like that? Not to mention… Okay, well, no one talked about it much, but the dude was seriously weird-looking. When you first noticed him, your brain immediately went “GHOST,” because come on, no living person had hair that color. Kagami had never seen anything like it. And how many Japanese kids had pale blue eyes, anyway? It was bizarre.

(Also, he looked oddly familiar… Like Kagami had seen someone like him before? But he couldn’t for the life of him figure out where.)

And then all kinds of wild things happened, one after the other, and Kagami got swept up in everything that was going on. The Generation of Miracles, the Interhigh qualifiers, all of it. So it took him a while to notice. But when he did, well…

It kind of hit him like a semi-truck on a California freeway.

Because he was into Kuroko.

Like, seriously into him. Not in a, “Oh hey, so we’re getting to know each other, and you seem like a pretty cool dude, so maybe something more will happen between us later, I mean, if you’re into that and we’re both feeling it,” kind of way. No, more like the, “Holy shit, you’re really hot, and I want to grab you by the shirt and make out with you,” way. Which was weird, on so many levels. Because Kagami had a type, he thought, and Kuroko wasn’t it. At all.

He thought.

To start with, Kagami thought he was into athletic dudes. And yeah, Kuroko played sports, technically. But he was far from what Kagami considered “athletic.” He was short, and on the skinny side, and he couldn't shoot a basketball worth crap. Of course, then Kagami saw Kuroko play, and all the amazing things he could do. And he was kind of in awe.

But it was more than that, a lot more… Because Kagami also couldn’t help noticing how Kuroko’s lean wrists flexed when he redirected the ball, and the way the wiry muscles in his legs moved when he pushed himself to keep running down the court, and the way sweat glistened against his pale skin.

And his shoulders… They were kind of small. More like the shoulders of a geek than a jock, really. But they still looked weirdly good under his jersey, all bare and boyish. So it wasn’t long before Kagami was sneaking glances at Kuroko in the locker room. (Which was kind of tricky, actually, because of the whole “invisible” thing… But he got the hang of it.) He peeked at Kuroko while he was slipping off his shirt, at the narrow curve of his back and the slim lines on his stomach, and that soft dip near the base of his spine.

It wasn’t like the guy was hiding anything under there. He was still pretty scrawny. Not to mention pasty as hell… And he made Kagami’s heart pound. He’d never been so attracted to anyone, as he was to this nerdy ghost kid with the skinny body and the blank stare.

What was that about.

It got even weirder after that. Because now Kagami was _thinking_ about it, so he kept noticing all kinds of bizarre stuff. Like when they were at training camp, and they were all getting in the bath, so Kagami couldn’t help noticing how every inch of Kuroko’s skin was so damn pale that it was actually kind of bluish in places. (And why was that hot? Kagami always thought he was into tan dudes, if anything.)

Then there was that time, also at camp, when they were talking before lights out. They were both just hanging out, lounging on their futons. But for some odd reason Kagami kept noticing Kuroko’s mouth. Like, come on, who stared at a dude’s mouth when he was talking? It was weird. Not to mention Kagami didn’t know why he was staring anyway. Kuroko had kind of a slight, round mouth. Not very noticeable. With pale lips, just like the rest of him. Those lips looked really soft, though.

Then one night during evening free time, Kuroko showed everyone a few magic tricks he could do with a card deck, and Kagami couldn’t stop watching Kuroko’s hands. They were on the small side, even for a guy his height. But his fingers were weirdly nimble. They flicked back and forth as he thumbed through the cards, and somehow that was one of the hottest things Kagami had ever seen.

Somehow. Kagami didn’t even know anymore. He was starting to think he was losing it.

And then came the seriously awkward part, right around the time he got back from training camp. Which was, well, the jacking off thing. (Nobody else knew about it, sure. But it was still _so_ _awkward_.) Because yeah, obviously Kagami thought about guys when he did that. Pictured them without shirts, that kind of stuff. But it wasn’t the same. Because those were just random guys—imaginary ones, or dudes he’d seen on the beach in California, or in ads or whatever.

It was a whole different thing to start thinking about a guy he knew in real life. Especially when this guy was Kagami’s classmate, and his friend, and oh yeah, his partner in basketball. The partner he respected, and wanted to be cool to, because the dude had been through a lot of crappy stuff. The last thing Kuroko needed was some teammate randomly creeping on him.

And Kuroko was just so different from the kind of guys Kagami pictured before… Even his fantasies were changing. He used to think about guys being sweaty and taking off their clothes, and that was basically it.

Kagami thought about that stuff with Kuroko, too. But not always. Because he kept thinking about the little things, random details he never bothered with before. Like those hands of Kuroko’s, and how his fingers were all slender and quick, and sure enough, the next thing Kagami knew he was imagining how those hands might touch _him_. Or how Kuroko’s legs were so lean, but his thighs had this subtle curve to them near the top, which Kagami had noticed when they were in the bath at training camp and argh, now he was horny again.

But the weirdest part? The number one thing Kagami liked to imagine when he was having sexy Kuroko-related thoughts? (Which, uh, what the hell. If there ever was a bizarre phrase in the history of the world, “sexy Kuroko-related thoughts” was it.)

It wasn’t Kuroko’s body. Or anything about his looks. No, it was something Kagami had never fantasized about before, when it came to a guy.

It was his voice.

Seriously, what? Where did that even come from? Kagami couldn’t explain why he liked Kuroko’s voice so much. There was nothing wrong with it, obviously. But it was so soft and gentle and polite. Not what Kagami usually thought of as hot, at all.

Kagami didn’t know why he’d even noticed Kuroko’s voice in the first place. Maybe it had to do with how Kuroko often had to speak before anyone saw him… Or maybe it was because he didn’t talk like a normal teenage guy? Whatever the case, Kagami had noticed. And he was way into it.

Not that Kagami found every single thing Kuroko said hot… That would’ve been dumb, and way over the top. It was just, well, sometimes when Kagami was alone in his apartment and thinking _those_ kind of thoughts, then he would close his eyes and imagine Kuroko murmuring in his ear, in that quiet feathery voice of his, and _oh god hell yes_. Sometimes, if he was already getting excited, he didn’t even have to imagine anything else. The voice was enough.

And it wasn’t always a sex thing, either. Like when he was daydreaming and doing other stuff, sometimes Kagami would just think about how Kuroko said his name. Or better yet, the way that Kuroko might say his name if he was into him too. A little breathless, maybe, like the way he sounded after a match.

_“Kagami-kun…”_

And Kagami would twitch and feel like every inch of him was blushing. So freaking weird. It was just his family name, with a ‘kun’ honorific… What the hell was hot about overly polite manners? But that was the whole Kuroko conundrum in a nutshell.

(Kagami had never imagined what Kuroko’s voice might sound like if he said his given name. He refused to let himself try, because he was sure his brain would melt. He didn’t know if it would kill the hotness or make it a million times worse, but either way he wasn’t chancing it.)

And the worst part was, the more Kagami thought about Kuroko that way, the harder it was to act normal around him.

Kagami managed it fine in class. Because that was class, and besides, Kuroko sat behind him, so he couldn’t see him anyway. (Although every once in a while Kagami would get oddly conscious of that fact, and it was almost like he could _feel_ him back there… This subtle little wisp of a presence that he would’ve never been able to detect, if he hadn’t partnered up with the guy.)

Kagami was mostly normal at practice, too. Because practice was basketball time, and basketball was serious business. Not time for ogling his not-hot-wait-really-hot partner… Although he had to admit that every once in a while, Kuroko would pull off some really amazing pass, and Kagami would just kind of stare at him. But he had always done that. Which was embarrassing, come to think of it. But at least it wasn’t out of the ordinary.

He was also careful in the locker room after practice. Yeah, he peeked at Kuroko now and then, but he tried to keep it to a minimum. For a lot of reasons. It was an awkward setting, for one thing. Kagami didn’t want anyone to figure out he was gay just because of the way he was acting in a _locker room_. That would be too weird, for everyone involved. And he didn’t want to freak Kuroko out. (It was hard to picture him freaking out about anything… But still.)

All things considered, Kagami acted normal at school. Which was good.

The problem was after school, when it was just Kuroko and him. They were hanging out a lot lately, actually, now that the qualifiers for the Winter Cup were gearing up. And Kagami didn’t mind that—he enjoyed it, Kuroko was more fun to be around than you’d think—but it made it a lot harder for him to be normal.

Because then it was just Kuroko, and no one else. Kuroko, with the big blue eyes and the soft round lips. Kuroko, with that skinny little ass that was barely there in his uniform pants, and that Kagami did not want to get caught staring at, but he kept glancing at anyway. Kuroko, walking close beside him, or sitting across the table at Maji Burger, or even sharing the couch in his apartment.

And okay, that damn couch was a serious problem. It was way too small, for one thing. Like how this one time Kagami was talking about this stupid American show he was watching online, and Kuroko wanted to watch an episode with him and see if he could use it practice his English.

So the next thing Kagami knew, they were both on the couch, crowded around his laptop, and Kuroko was _practically sitting in his lap_ , and oh god, that was such a bad idea. Because their legs were kind of overlapping, and Kuroko’s elbow kept bumping his. And each time Kuroko’s bare skin brushed his arm, all soft and slightly cool, Kagami could feel his whole body start to flush. Around ten minutes in, he had to fake debilitating hunger, just so he could spring up from the couch and retreat at a dash into the kitchen area.

(Which was actually a genius plan, because then he could open the refrigerator and pretend he was hunting for food… When in reality he was just trying to cool various parts of himself back down to a reasonable temperature.)

But the truth was, stuff like that wasn’t too bad. Because even if Kuroko did notice, Kagami had a semi-decent shot at making excuses to cover it up. “Oh yeah, hey, sorry about that, my mind was wandering, you know how it is, when you’re just thinking about random hot stuff but you panic because a friend’s around and you don’t want it to get weird, whoops, sorry about that hope I didn’t make it awkward I DON’T HAVE A TOTAL BONER FOR YOU OR ANYTHING.”

Kagami had a different problem, though. An even dumber  one. Because he couldn’t make excuses for something like this, if it happened… He shouldn’t even be thinking about it in the first place…

He really wanted to kiss Kuroko.

He couldn’t do that. Obviously. It was way uncool to just kiss a person out of nowhere. Especially a guy who didn’t even know Kagami was gay.

But sometimes, the two of them would be walking to his apartment together, or sitting side by side on that tiny-ass couch. And at some point, they both got kind of quiet. Kagami would glance over at Kuroko. Most of the time, Kuroko would look back up at him. (Kuroko had this way of just _staring_ at people, without saying a word, that left Kagami way too much time to think about doing something stupid.)

And suddenly, everything would get all weird. Because instead of seeing Kuroko, the oddball ghost guy who was his partner in basketball, whose fist he bumped and whose head he palmed on a regular basis like it was nothing… Kagami would see Kuroko, the oddly hot guy he kept checking out, who was now so close that he could see him breathing, and the way his eyelashes fluttered when he blinked. (Which he didn’t do that often, so Kagami noticed it even more.)

Most of all, Kagami noticed the way Kuroko’s lips would part a little, like he was confused or wanted to ask a question. But all Kagami could see was those small, round lips, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how badly he wanted to know what they felt like, and if they really were as soft as they looked…

At times like that, Kagami just thanked the universe that Kuroko was so much shorter than him. Because that huge distance between their mouths gave him more time to remember, whenever he started to bend his head, that he _couldn’t kiss Kuroko what the hell dumbass what are you doing_.

It had happened a handful of times already. Kagami was starting to feel pretty guilty about it. He knew he needed to be honest with Kuroko. But god, that was hard… He hadn’t told anyone in Japan yet, about how he was into guys. He had no idea how Kuroko would react. He didn’t want things to get weird, or for Kuroko to be grossed out and not want to hang out with him anymore. Not that he seemed like that kind of guy, but who knew, really…

Finally, around the fourth or fifth time he had to stop himself from kissing Kuroko, Kagami realized things were already weird between them already. So he decided to sack up and confess.

That evening, they went to Kagami’s apartment, and shared dinner, and after that Kuroko curled up on the tiny-ass couch to study. (Kagami had sort of tried to do the same thing, but he was too distracted to think, so he just sat beside him and pretended to surf the Internet.) And the minutes ticked by, and pretty soon Kagami was just staring at Kuroko again, at his pale profile and the way his tousled hair fell over his eyes when he was reading.

At some point, Kuroko finally looked over at him, too. There was that weird silence again, and that warm, fluttering feeling in the pit of Kagami’s gut, and that nagging urge to just lean down and press his lips against—

He jerked backward, and sat up straight.

“Uh, Kuroko,” he said, way too quickly. “There’s something I should tell you.”

Kuroko set his book in his lap. He looked calm, but then again, he always looked calm. “And what’s that, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami took a deep breath. His heart was racing like it was pulling a fast break.

“I, um… I mean…” He could tell he was starting to blush. Jeez, this was ridiculous. He just needed to _say_ it already. He drew another breath, and forced himself to take the plunge. “Look, I don’t want to freak you out or anything. And we don’t have to talk about it, if it’s too weird. But I think I should tell you… I’m into guys.”

There. He said it. Finally.

He couldn’t read his partner’s reaction. (No surprise there.) Kuroko gazed up at him, as steadily as always. Those big blue eyes looked a little wider than usual, maybe, but Kagmai couldn’t really tell for sure. Maybe that was just the way they shone, in the bright light of his apartment.

“Into…?” Kuroko repeated. He blinked once, slowly.

Kagami couldn’t tell if he was confused, or just didn’t know what to say. Well, he might as well make it totally clear, then.

“I’m gay,” he said, his pulse thrumming in his ears.

“Oh,” Kuroko said. Still no obvious response. “You are?”

“Yeah.” Kagami swallowed, hard. An important thought had just occurred to him. “Err… You know what that means, right?”

Kuroko raised a brow. Now he looked faintly annoyed. “Yes, Kagami-kun, I know what it means. I’m not that naïve.”

“I didn’t think you were!” Kagami sputtered. “It’s just not something people talk about as much over here. Compared to America.”

Kuroko seemed to consider this statement.

“That’s true,” he said. He looked up at Kagami, with his usual serious expression. “Were you worried that it would bother me?”

“Kind of.” Kagami shifted in his seat.

Kuroko closed his book, and turned slightly toward him.

“It doesn’t bother me at all,” he said. He smiled that little smile of his, as though he was trying to be reassuring. “I’m glad you felt you could tell me something so personal.”

He said this without any hesitation. Kagami had to admit he was surprised. He had never met a guy who could talk so naturally about this stuff. American or Japanese, gay or straight. It was almost like he had experience with it. Which was odd, considering Kuroko’s background, but maybe…

Suddenly, a bizarre thought popped into Kagami’s head. Was it possible that some of Kuroko’s old teammates were…?

_Oh no. Nooonono. Do **not** think about that. Nuh-uh. Nope._

It wasn’t that it grossed Kagami out, exactly. It was just _weird_. At this point, he basically thought of the Generation of Miracles as a bunch of semi-magical basketball entities he was supposed to defeat. Not as ordinary teenage guys, some of whom might be gay, like him. Besides, he didn’t want to spend any time trying to figure out which ones. His so-called ‘gaydar’ was seriously bad anyway.

But he was sort of curious. Like maybe it was… Or it could even be…

He shoved the thoughts away. That wasn’t even the point right now, he reminded himself. He hadn’t told Kuroko the important part yet.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks for being cool about it.” He scratched the back of his head. “Hey, so… That’s not the only thing.”

Kuroko gripped his book in both hands. “Oh?”

Kagami’s heart started thudding against his ribs again.

“Well, it’s just…” He lowered his eyes. Not quite looking away, but not full-on meeting Kuroko’s gaze either. “I don’t want to make our friendship all weird, because you’re a cool guy. And I don’t want to bug you with stupid crap. But you should probably know… That I’m into you.”

There was a slight pause. Kagami couldn’t stand the suspense, so he forced himself to look right at Kuroko again. He still couldn’t read his expression, though.

“Me?” Kuroko said, in that soft voice of his.

“Y-yeah, I mean, I know it’s weird, so I tried to ignore it at first, and—and I swear I won’t try anything!” Kagami raised his voice, without meaning to. He gulped and lowered it again. God, this was awkward. Especially when they were alone in his apartment like this. “I just didn’t want you to find out, and think I was a creep for not telling you sooner. And, um, if it makes you uncomfortable—”

“It doesn’t,” Kuroko said, firmly. Which was weird. He almost never interrupted other people. “I… I feel similarly about you.”

Well, at least he wasn’t freaked out. That was good… But wait, what the hell was he saying? Kagami gaped at him, not daring to believe it.

“Hold on,” he said. “You’re gay?”

Kuroko gave a slight shrug.

“I assume so,” he said. “I’ve never felt that way for a girl before.”

Kagami’s mouth hung open. It wasn’t as though the possibility hadn’t occurred to him. It just seemed too good to be true. He’d never noticed Kuroko giving off any signals, like checking out other guys or anything. Not that Kagami was the most observant dude in the world, but he had been looking for that.

Then again, Kuroko was so hard to read. Even now, his expression was blank. There was something a little off about his face, though. Suddenly, Kagami realized Kuroko Tetsuya was _blushing_. A nearly invisible splash of pink glowed on his cheeks. It deepened slightly, spreading to the thin lobes of his ears.

Now Kagami could feel his own face getting warmer. The weird atmosphere was back, the one where the air tingled all around him, and he felt way too aware of his body. Like his every nerve was smoldering with suppressed energy.

Because Kuroko had basically just said he was interested in him. _That_ way. Which meant the invisible barrier from before, the one that had kept Kagami from doing anything stupid, was gone. And this pause was going on way too long, and one of them needed to say something already.

“Oh. U-um…” Kagami stared down at Kuroko. He shouldn’t say it, he knew. Not right away like this. Then again, did it hurt to ask? “So would you mind if I, uh… if I ever… kissed you sometime?”

The corners of Kuroko’s mouth tipped upward.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he said, and Kagami’s heart skipped a beat. He leaned a little toward Kuroko, without really thinking. Kuroko sat very still.

_Holy shit… Am I really going to do this?_

It kind of felt like a bad idea. Kagami still didn’t want to make things weird between them. But at the same time, he knew he was going to do it anyway. He was already bending down, his pulse throbbing in his veins. Kuroko was so close now. Stray strands of ghostly hair hovered in front of one of his eyes, and different shades of blue glittered in the threads of his irises. Kagami could even see the faint lines that creased those round lips. He licked his own lips, and swallowed.

He brushed those extra strands of hair aside. Kuroko blinked at his touch. His eyes were lidded, almost like he was in a trance, and Kagami kind of felt like he was too. Like this was just another one of his daydreams. Maybe it was.

Well, he figured, only one way to find out.

“Kuroko,” he muttered.

“Yes, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko said, in that perfect voice, and it was just how Kagami had imagined it. Feathery, a little breathless.

Like he wanted him.

A flash of heat pulsed in Kagami’s chest, and spread through his whole body. He tipped his head forward, so quickly he didn’t remember to tilt it all the way. Their noses squished against each other’s cheekbones. But their lips met, and Kuroko’s were so soft, and warm, and somehow the perfect size.

So Kagami kissed him. He skimmed his lips over Kuroko’s small ones, to feel how soft they were, then pressed a little harder. And those silky lips parted, letting out a silent puff of air that was like a Kuroko version of a sigh. A thump echoed near their feet, and Kagami realized the book in Kuroko’s hands had dropped onto the couch, and slid down to the floor. Then Kuroko was kissing Kagami back, taking his lower lip in between his and sucking lightly, and uh, _wow_.

Kagami had kissed a couple of guys before, sure. But it had never felt like this. He wasn’t an expert, and neither was Kuroko. That was obvious, by the way they moved a little slowly, feeling each other out. But somehow, when Kagami kissed Kuroko, every motion felt like more. The slightest movement sent shivers all across his skin, and rang inside him, louder than the buzzer at the end of a game.

Oh, yeah. Kagami was definitely into this guy.

Turns out, Kuroko was exactly his type.

* * *

A few minutes later, once they weren’t kissing anymore and Kagami’s brain didn’t feel so much like a scoop of ice cream on a hot sidewalk, he realized something. Kuroko was already into him. And Kagami had almost kissed Kuroko so many times, and neither of them ever said anything…

“You knew the whole time, didn’t you?” Kagami glared over at his partner.

Kuroko’s eyes sparkled. One side of his mouth even inched upward. The twerp.

“Not the whole time,” he said. “I started to think it might be possible a month ago. But I wasn’t sure.”

Kagami let out a groan. Seriously? That entire time, he didn’t even need to worry. He should’ve known. Kuroko was way too smart for his own good. Kagami even got the feeling he was trying to downplay how much he knew.

“Guh.” He slumped down in his seat. “Spooky little know-it-all.”

Kuroko raised his brows. When he spoke, it was in his driest voice, but Kagami could still hear the glimmer of humor beneath it. “Hulking worrywart.”

Kagami bristled. “Hey!”

Now that was just asking for it. With a growl, he palmed Kuroko’s face. He mussed up the little dweeb’s hair, and ignored all of his quiet but indignant protests. It felt more or less like it always did. Maybe more natural, if anything.

Huh, Kagami thought. Maybe the whole thing wasn’t so weird after all. He didn’t know where this was going, exactly. Like if they were going to kiss again, or if they would decide to go out, or what. (Did gay guys in Japan even have boyfriends in high school? Was that a thing? Kagami had no idea.)

But maybe they could see where this went. And in the meantime, they could still be partners, and be cool with each other, like before.

And that idea made Kagami grin, because that was pretty damn awesome.


End file.
